Problem: $\Huge{25.246 - 1.85 = {?}}$
${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${{6}}$ ${{0}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{6} - {0} = {6}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${14}$ ${1}$ ${{5}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{140} - {50} = {9}0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${11}$ ${4}$ ${{8}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{1100} - {800} = {3}00}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${{1}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4000} - {1000} = {3}000}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${{2}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{20000}- { 0 } = {2}0000}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$